Pod Girls
The war was finally over for real and the young women Kimberly, Ashley, Kelly and Jessica were once again bald and naked resting in their pods. With the Sentinels extinct the machines continue to grow humans in the fields. Where Kimberly was resting the machines placed a new baby girl in a pod and hooked the tubes to her body. The pod then filled with liquid making the baby girl groan and shiver then was completely full of goo. Ashley was resting and gurgled touching her belly and arms. Kimberly woke up, removed the mouth piece coughing and panting and saw the baby. "Wow a new baby girl being fed to the living." Kimberly said quietly and looked around with her eyes. Jessica, Kelly and Ashley were still sleeping in their pods and Kimberly started groaning. "It's great to be in our pods again." Kimberly said as she placed the mouth piece back into her mouth and went back to sleep. The baby gurgled inside her pod then she began to grow. The baby grew into a naked little girl who's name was Milessa. Milessa still gurgled touching her body and groaning then she started growing again and grew into a young woman like Kimberly and her friends. Milessa then awakened in her pod, sat up and removed her mouth piece making her vomit and breath heavily. As Melissa was panting she touched herself and held the head jack from her head. "I I I'm naked and cables are plugged into me and I'm covered in goo." Milessa said breathing heavily then she spotted Kimberly in her pod. Milessa couldn't stand up because she was weak so she closed her eyes and placed her arms to cover her breasts. "What am I? Why am I in here naked?" Milessa asked herself then she looked at Kimberly's pod. "This girl is naked too." Milessa tried to remove the head jack but it was no use as she felt her back with the tubes pressing down. "Am I going to be here forever?" Milessa asked as she placed her hands by her belly button. Suddenly a doc bot arrived not for Kimberly of her friends but for Milessa. Milessa panted nervously and backed away. "No what do you want?" The doc bot then grabbed her on the neck. Milessa choked as she struggled to break free then the doc bot examined her, released the head jack causing her to groan in pain then she fainted as the bot went away. Milessa got up then screamed in pain as the tubes unhooked from her body causing her to faint in the liquid gurgling. As she was gurgling Milessa was flushed from her pod. As Milessa was sliding down she groaned so loud she couldn't speak Then she screamed as she fell into the water. Milessa was sinking as she tried to swim but her muscles were no use so she gurgled trying to call for help. As she gurgled a door opened and a claw came down and pulled her to safety. Milessa was brought to the lab and she was coughing due to the water she inhaled then she passed out. Kimberly, Ashley, Kelly and Jessica still rested in their pods but as for Milessa she was placed in the med lab to have someone bring her back to the power plant then Milessa woke up. "I'm alive but still naked." Milessa said then a robot came and took her away. Milessa was taken back to her pod and the robot left. "Huh? I'm back in my pod?" Milessa groaned as the tubes were placed back into her body. "Looks like I'm going to be here naked forever." Then the mouth piece was placed into her mouth then shivered as she was being covered in goo again but she will be there forever because there is nothing left to fight.